In various scenarios of distributed storage systems management, a need may arise to migrate data (including metadata and/or data) from one location in the storage system to a different location. For example, data can be moved from one location to the next on the same storage unit, or from one storage unit to another.
The need for data migration can arise, for example, for the purpose of load balancing between storage units, storage system expansion, storage unit replacement with a different storage unit in the storage system, and replication of data stored on one storage unit on another storage unit.